paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the Baby Crocodile
Summary A baby crocodile from the zoo gets lost in the sewers. Now the pups must find the baby crocodile. Characters Dusty Tundra Skye Marshall Zuma Rocky Chase Rubble Ryder Baby Crocodile Mom Crocodile Zoo Keeper Story It was a bright day, Ryder and the pups are at the zoo Ryder: Here we are, pups! Pups: Cool! Dusty: I love the zoo! Tundra: Me too! Dusty: My favorite animal is the mountain lion. Tundra: Mine is the polar bear. Rocky: Mine is the crocodile! Pups: Crocodile?! Rocky: What? I like crocodiles? Whats wrong with that? Skye: well, We'd never expect you like crocodiles or any of us. Rocky: They're not scary. I think they're cool. Dusty: Yeah, but we don't Rocky: Come on, guys. Once you get to know them, you'll find out that there's nothing to be afaird of. Tundra: Hmm. I don't know about that. (meanwhile at the crocodile exhibit) Baby Crocodile: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (wakes up) (butterfly flies by him) Baby Crocodile: (chases butterfly) (falls in storm drain into sewer) Mama Crocodile: (roars worriedly) Zoo Keeper: Whats wrong, girl? Huh?! Wheres the baby crocodile! (see crocodile foot prints leading to storm drain) Oh no! I better call Ryder! Ryder: Ryder, here. Zoo Keeper: The baby crocodile fell into the storm drain! You gotta find him! Ryder: No job is too big! No pup is too small! PAW Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Pups go to the lookout Pups go up the elevator Chase: Ryder for action Ryder, sir. Ryder: Ok,pups. A baby crocodile from the crocodile exhibit fell into a storm drain! Rocky: Oh no! Poor little crocodile! (looks at the other pups) What? No body else feels bad for him? Pups: (laughing nervously) Ryder: Rocky, you need to use your tools to find or make a way into the sewers. Rocky: Green means go!\ Ryder: Zuma, you need to ride your hovercraft into the sewers and find the baby crocodile. Zuma: No way, Wyder! I do not like cwocdiles. Ryder: Well, isn't anybody gonna join this mission Dusty: Sorry, Ryder. But we just can't. Tundra: We just don;t like crocodiles. Rocky: *sighs* Oh well. I guess we should just go. Ryder: Umm, alright. PAW Patrol is on a roll! Rocky goes down the slide into his vehicle Dusty: I feel kind of selfish right now. Tundra: Me too. Rocky: Ah-Ha! This is a big enough sewer entrance. Arf! Arf! Racket! (uses racket to unscrew screws) Perfect! Hmm. It looks a little dark in there. Good thing I made that flashlight out of old parts. Claw! (claw holds flashlight) Lets go in! (jumps into sewers) Bleh! I smells like dead rat in here. the pups are still in the lookout Tundra: Dusty, why are you pacing so much? Dusty: I just wish we could have helped. Tundra: Me too but we don't like crocodiles. Zuma: But we'we the PAW Patwol. and the PAW Patwol is bwave! Dusty and Tundra: You're right! Dusty, Tundra, and Zuma: Lets go! They go down the slide and into their vehicles Rocky: Hmm. The baby crocodile has to be somewhere around here. baby crocodile pops out of Rocky's hat Rocky: Oh! There you are, little crocodile! Now lets get you home. (rumbling) Rocky: Whats that sound? sewer water is coming towards Rocky Rocky: Sewer Flood! (runs with baby crocodile still on head) Help! Dusty: Do you guys hear that? Tundra: Its Rocky! Zuma: A sewew flood! Come on, we gotta save him! Hop on to my howercwaft. Dusty and Tundra hop onto Zuma's hovercraft Dusty: Lets go! Tundra: Don't worry, honey! We're coming! Rocky: Hurry!! Tundra: If I throw my ice pic at that wall, it may cause rocks to fall and block the path so Rocky would stop. Arf! Ice pic! (throws ice pic at wall) Rocks wall and block the path Dusty, Tundra, Zuma: Yeah! It worked! Dusty: Arf!! Lasso! (lasso grabs Rocky and the baby crocodile) Rocky: Phew! Guys you came back for me! Zuma: Of course we did! Tundra: You're our friend! Dusty: And thats what friends do! Rocky: Now we gotta return this little guy back to the zoo. Dusty, Tundra, and Zuma: Woo-hoo! The pups and Ryder go to the zoo to return the baby crocodile the baby crocodile goes back to his mother Pups: Awwww! Rocky: See? I told you crocodiles weren't mean and scary. Tundra: You're right, honey. Dusty: Yeah, they're just misunderstood. Rocky: Now lets go see the snake exhibit. Pups: What?! No way! (they dash away) P P P PAW Patrol